Candy Hearts
by Lunapokema
Summary: 39, and 58 hints. A sweet little Valentines drabble full of fluff, sappiness and WAFF. Goku has a little something for Sanzo. No warnings, just some shonen-ai content. So please R&R!


Luna: The first time I've done Valentines related fics, and I wait until the last minute to write them all.

Sanzo: Baka.

Luna: Oh shut up. Anyway, first Saiyuki fic. 39 and 58 goodness. Please enjoy.

Sanzo:reasds over story:eye twitches: What the ! Eh? Why was that bleeped?

Luna: Keeping it PG rated... You and your mouth are going to up the rating because of one lousy word.

Saiyuki does not belong to me, it is owned by the person who made it, and I'm too lazy to remember who that is. But I praise them every day for this wonderful series. On with show!

Candy Hearts

Goku swallowed heavily. He and Hakkai had been planning this for weeks. He had begged the older brunette to help him learn how to cook at least one dish. Chocolate.

It was Valentines Day, and he wanted to do something for Sanzo, so he had practiced, experimented, and not to mention burned himself, in order to get the recipe right. And under Hakkai's guidance, he had managed to perfect it. After five hundred or so mishaps...

After much persuasion, and promises to not blow the place up, he and the monocle eyed man had convinced the cook at their current inn to let them use the kitchen. Four hours later found Hakkai with a jar of chocolate, for lack of a better description, paint, and Goku with box of molded sweets.

With a kind smile, Hakkai wished his young companion luck and went in search of the read haired hanyou. Goku shook his head, making a mental note to stay away from their bedroom this evening.

The golden-eyed heretic paused outside of Sanzo's room, trying to work up enough nerve to go through with this. Goku had every right to be nervous as hell.

Many of the local women, and a few men, had offered hand-made and store-bought candy to the blonde, and he had refused each and every one. That wasn't right, Sanzo had refused, but he had also made sure to crush and stamp on their hearts before liquefying what was left, freezing them into a popsicle to melt in the dessert heat, before tossing them into the garbage. He did that to the candy hearts too, just less violently.

The monk was currently sitting alone at the small table in the room reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette. Sighing, the young heretic decided to get over with and timidly approached his keeper.

"Ano, Sanzo..."

"Hn" Was the less than enthusiastic response.

"Ano... etto... I-I..."

"Spit it out bakasaru" Sanzo turned to glare at the brunette, taking in the distraught appearance.

"N-never mind." Goku muttered dejectedly.

"Tch. Don't waste time, baka." He turned back to his reading. "And whatever it is you have behind your back, leave it here." Goku sweat dropped.

He hated it when the blonde did creepy things like that... There was a soft click as the door closed and Sanzo deemed it safe to see what the little saru had brought him.

He was mildly surprised to see a red box sitting next to the doorway, a little tag attached to it, reading "Happy Valentines Day". Picking up the small parcel, he removed the lid and felt his heart give a jump.

Inside was a heart shaped piece of dark chocolate with his name written on top in white chocolate, surrounded by smaller pieces of the candy, all delicately shaped as well. 'So that was why the saru had been so nervous.' Sanzo held up the sugary confection, before reluctantly taking a bite.

Admittedly, it wasn't half-bad, not too sweet and not too bitter. It was just like Goku to know that he hated sweet things.

Opening the door, he watched the boy fall into the room from where he had been leaning against the door. He blinked up at his master, flushing softly in embarrassment.

The blonde monk grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him up for kiss. After all, there was one sweet thing Sanzo liked the taste of.

Owari

Luna:sweatdrop: Complete and total Fluff and WAFF. Cavaties are rampant here. I should have expected that when I got the idea for this, er drabble, it's too short to call a fic. Enjoy, and look out for a Whites Day fic. And yes, that was chocolate body paint I had Hakkai whip up for Gojyo. Face it, what would our favorite ero-kappa want more for valentines day than kinky sex?

Please Read and Review minna! Or I'll just die... Q.Q


End file.
